Epic revenge
by Valouw
Summary: Fin du 309 : Logan provoque des adjoints du shérif pour se retrouver dans la même cellule que Mercer et Moe. / "Il aperçut une voiture du départemment du shérif, vide, garée devant un Diner In, et Logan sut exactement ce qu'il avait à faire. " /!\ RATING T (mais peut tendre vers du M)


Tout appartient à Rob Thomas. Et je demande une "Hola" générale : ils vont faire le film VM ! YOUHOU. (Parce que voilà, il reste toujours un espoir pour le LoVe du coup) Et si Jason Dohring rase sa moustache, tout ira bien.

Ah oui, et pourquoi ce missing moment du 309 ? : tout simplement parce que j'ai été sur le qui-vive tout du long, appréhendant ce qui allait arriver à Veronica, poursuivie par Mercer, et ensuite le comble : Moe est de la partie. Et après quand tout se finit bien, scène épique : Logan en mode _gros_ bad boy qui trouve un moyen ô combien _épique_ (oui abus de ce mot je sais, marquée par la scène de Logan bourré/Veronica de la fin de la saison 2) d'aller régler son compte à vilain Mercer. FANTASTIQUE. Quel homme.

Logan, je t'aime. Marions-nous, et faisons plein de bébés. Plein de minis-Logan.

* * *

**Epic revenge**

* * *

Convulsivement, Logan serra ses doigts autour de la batte de base-ball qu'il était allé prendre dans sa suite. Son plan s'était formé petit à petit dans sa tête dès qu'il avait appris ce qui était arrivé à Veronica la nuit dernière, et qui avaient été derrière tout ça. Mercer et Moe. _Mercer_.

La seule chose qu'il désirait était de lui faire payer, de lui rendre coup pour coup, de lui procurer la même douleur qu'il avait donné à Veronica. Il avait tout su, il avait vu la majeure partie des coups qu'elle avait reçu de Mercer et Moe lorsqu'il était passé la voir à l'hôpital alors qu'elle dormait.

Se venger avait toujours été le credo de Logan, un de ses grands principes. Il n'était pas du genre à pardonner, et si quelqu'un lui faisait du tort ou faisait du tort aux personnes qu'il aimait, il n'hésitait pas à rendre la pareille.

Et Mercer s'en était pris à la mauvaise personne. Logan ne résistait pas à la tentation de lui démolir le portrait lui-même, et envoyer au diable la justice. Mercer allait en baver en prison, pendant des années et des années, mais le plaisir jouissif à lui asséner quelques coups de ses propres mains était irrésistible.

Il aperçut une voiture du départemment du shérif, vide, garée devant un Diner In, et Logan sut exactement ce qu'il avait à faire.

Avec un sourire mauvais, faisant d'une pierre deux coups, repérant les officiers en train de se régaler de bombes caloriques dans le restaurant, Logan fit résonner l'alarme de leur voiture, attendit à peine quelques secondes pour attirer leur attention, souleva sa batte en l'air, prit son élan, et shoota de toutes ses forces dans les feux de la voiture. Imaginant que c'était Mercer, ce connard de violeur. Et shoota encore et encore, sous les yeux effarés des passants, sous leurs regards interloqués.

-Hey espèce de fils de... ! vociféra le shérif-adjoint le plus proéminent, essoufflé, avec encore un peu de sauce sur le coin des lèvres.

-Oh. Bonjour messieurs, belle journée ? répliqua Logan avec un sourire en coin, en donnant un dernier coup de batte sur une de leurs fenêtres qui se brisa en mille morceaux.

Bon sang que ça pouvait lui faire du bien. Ce serait encore mieux de s'en prendre au salaud qui avait fait du mal à Veronica à mains nues. Mille fois mieux.

Et il se laissa arrêter sans se faire prier plus longtemps, lâchant la batte et en leur tendant volontiers ses poignets avant même qu'ils ne le lui demandent.

-Emmenez-moi au poste, messieurs. Je crois que j'ai cassé votre voiture. Totalement intentionnel de ma part, je vous prie de me croire.

Le sarcasme suintait de ses paroles, et le moustachu lui adressa un regard furieux. Il jugeait le jeune homme en face de lui comme un petit arrogant, et riche avec ça vu ses vêtements et sa tenue face au monde. Comme si il lui appartenait.

-Logan Echolls pour vous servir.

-On sait qui tu es, petit avorton, fulminait-il.

Le petit merdeux, fils d'Aaron Echolls, mort quelques mois plus tôt, accusé puis innocenté du meurtre de Lilly Kane. Le riche héritier accusé du meurtre de Félix Thombs, puis innocenté. Pas de doute, il était populaire.

-Merveilleux, marmonna Logan en serrant des dents.

Pourquoi prenaient-ils autant leur temps ? Qu'ils appuient sur le champignon et l'enferment dans _sa_ cellule, dans _leur_ cellule. Qu'il puisse enfin faire ce qui le démangeait depuis des heures et des heures.

Casser la gueule de Mercer. Briser ses jambes, ses bras, ses mains, ses doigts, un par un. Voir le sang dégouliner de ses blessures. Voir son corps se bleuir petit à petit par les coups.

Logan prit une profonde inspiration quand les deux hommes le mirent violemment à l'arrière de la voiture, il devait garder ses bouffées de violence encore quelques minutes, juste quelques minutes, juste le temps d'être devant Mercer. Mais elle venait terrible, par vagues foudroyantes. Il en avait presque mal physiquement.

Il avait peut-être rompu avec elle, en pleine conscience de ses actes. Il lui avait peut-être rendu sa liberté, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Bien au contraire, il était dingue d'elle. Ne vivait que par elle. Ne respirait mieux que lorsqu'elle était dans son champ de vision. Mais leur relation ne fonctionnait pas, elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, et lui n'arrivait plus à essayer de la mériter. Il ne se sentait pas assez digne d'elle, même si il en crevait. Et comme il le lui avait dit, s'ils continuaient comme ça, il valait mieux qu'ils en arrêtent là, en souffrent, au lieu d'arrêter plus tard dans les drames, les cris, et les pleurs, et d'en souffrir encore plus.

Parce qu'ils auraient eu de l'espoir pour eux. Parce que ça n'aurait pas marché. Parce qu'ils auraient donné trop d'eux dans cette relation pour espérer rester au moins _amis_.

Parce que ce n'était pas le bon timing. La bonne époque. Le bon contexte. Parfois aimer ne suffisait pas.

Veronica Mars était son point faible, un vrai aimant dont il n'arrivait jamais totalement à se détacher même quand elle sortait avec quelqu'un d'autre, même quand elle lui brisait le coeur, même quand elle lui reprochait toutes les horreurs du monde.

Elle était sienne, et lui était sien. Il le _savait_. Si ça n'était pas maintenant, peut-être dans dix ans. Logan était prêt à attendre, elle en valait tellement la peine. Il l'aimait passionnément, cruellement, et ils avaient une longue histoire déjà derrière eux.

Huit ans qu'ils se connaissaient, et ils avaient presque tout vécu comme horreurs: les viols, les meurtres, les blessures, les attentats, les face-à-faces avec des hommes dangereux et prêts à tout. Ils avaient vécu le meurtre de Lilly, le suicide de Lynn, les coups et les tentatives de meurtre d'Aaron, le meurtre d'Aaron, le meurtre de Felix, les bagarres armées et violentes entre 09ers et PCHers, les scandales de lycée, le viol commis par Cassidy sur Veronica, et le meurtre collectif qu'il avait orchestré, l'agression de Veronica sur le campus, et pour conclure en beauté : les viols à Hearst par Mercer...

Et plus important encore que leur histoire chargée de violence et de scandales divers, ils se _connaissaient_. Ils étaient passés par toutes les émotions tous les deux : l'amitié, la haine, l'attirance, l'amour, les ressentiments, la jalousie, les mensonges, les malentendus. A seulement vingt ans. Dès qu'il était près d'elle, dès qu'il la touchait, il s'enflammait, et c'était la même chose pour la jeune Mars. Près d'elle, il arrivait à se reconstruire petit à petit, à se sentir enfin complet.

La voiture s'arrêta brusquement, et Logan fut sorti de ses pensées. Les shérifs-adjoints arboraient des sourires suffisants à l'emmener vers sa cellule, lui détacher les menottes, et l'y enfermer.

Mais Logan n'était plus intéressé par ce qui se passait autour de lui. Dès l'instant où il avait aperçu Mercer et Moe, plus rien d'autre n'avait compté. Ses mâchoires s'étaient serrées sous l'emprise de sa rage, de sa colère. De son ressentiment. De sa haine.

Mercer l'avait merveilleusement trompé du début jusqu'à la fin. Logan s'était presque pris d'amitié pour ce vieux renard qui tenait un casino au sein même du campus de Hearst. Il trouvait qu'ils s'accordaient bien. Combien il avait pu être _con_.

Ses poing se serrèrent, ses yeux étincelant de rage fixés sur Mercer, qui ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, avant de soupirer. Résigné. Le visage lacéré par les ongles de Veronica, ce qui emplit Logan d'une stupide fierté.

Moe, une couchette plus haut, tremblait, clairement paniqué. Logan Echolls n'avait pas une réputation de tendre, loin de là. Avoir touché un seul cheveu de l'amour de sa vie était synonyme d'un tabassage en règle. Alors pour lui qui en avait coupé plusieurs, l'héritier Echolls ne serait pas très _gentil_. Mais Mercer était la principale cible de Logan. Moe viendrait après, Logan l'avait déjà prévu, si il avait encore un peu de temps.

Il ne doutait pas que dès que les bruits de coups et de cris de douleur auraient commencé à résonner dans la cellule, il n'aurait que quelques minutes avant que le shérif ou ses adjoints ne viennent les séparer.

-Mercer, murmura Logan d'une voix sèche. Lève-toi.

Sa voix avait claqué dans le silence malgré son faible volume, et Moe frissonna.

-Logan... Ta copine m'a déjà embroché avec une putain de licorne. N'est-ce pas déjà assez ? Répondit Mercer tout en se levant de sa couchette avec difficulté.

Mais il venait à peine de mettre ses deux pieds à terre que Logan l'envoya valdinguer contre le mur, d'un coup de poing dans le visage, qui il en était certain, venait de lui déboîter la mâchoire.

Logan souffla bruyamment. Ce ne serait jamais _assez_ pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, et pas seulement à Veronica, mais à toutes les autres aussi, et à lui-même pour avoir abusé de sa confiance. Il n'arrivait pas à faire sortir les mots, qui d'habitude lui venaient si facilement, la gorge obstruée par un trop plein d'émotions. Angoisse, haine, colère, douleur, culpabilité, et dégoût. Et la seule manière d'exprimer tout cela et de le faire _comprendre_ à Mercer, était d'utiliser ses ô combien glorieux poings.

Il avait appris à les utiliser depuis son plus jeune âge, depuis son arrivée à Neptune en fait, depuis qu'il avait provoqué les PCHers. Il y avait eu tellement de bagarres : Weevil, les motards, des journalistes trop entreprenants, et même Duncan y était passé. Il y avait eu _tellement_ à prouver.

Et les coups pleuvaient sur Mercer, qui gémissait à terre, contre le mur, contre les barreaux, et Logan tapait, frappait, cognait, sans pouvoir songer une seule seconde à s'arrêter. Moe hurlait, et en quelques minutes – comme Logan l'avait prévu -, le bureau du shérif fut en ébullition.

Don Lamb, shérif, le premier sur les lieux.

Logan s'arrêta seulement sept secondes, la lèvre en sang par un coup – unique – que Mercer avait pu répondre dans son état, et jeta un regard provocateur au shérif qui l'observait un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Shérif, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Il faut l'arrêter ! Paniquait un de ses officiers près de lui, la main sur son arme de service.

Mais Lamb ne répondit pas, continuant de fixer Logan qui prit ça pour une silencieuse approbation, sans se poser plus de questions. Un dernier coup envoya Mercer au tapis, gémissant et couvert de sang, et Logan profita de cet instant de répit offert par Lamb pour attraper Moe qui s'était recroquevillé en hauteur sur sa couchette, avant de le lancer vers le sol pour lui attribuer un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac qui fit hoqueter l'ancien étudiant.

-Allez Echolls, ta récré est terminée, sortez-le de là. Cet imbécile a fait exprès, _évidemment_, de vandaliser une de nos voitures, intervint Lamb d'une voix traînante, presque blasée. Libérez-le, ça ne sert à rien de le garder. On a de plus gros poissons là-dedans.

Et mentalement, pour la première fois, Logan remercia le shérif Lamb, aussi exécrable soit-il, de l'avoir laissé faire ce pour quoi il était venu.

Avant que les adjoints n'ouvrent les portes, Logan se retourna une dernière fois vers Mercer, l'observa attentivement voulant marquer dans sa mémoire l'état pitoyable de celui qu'il considérait comme un ami, ses blessures, sa difficulté à respirer, et ses lèvres serrées de douleur.

Il l'avait amplement mérité, même si Logan aurait préféré lui donner un aller simple pour l'enfer.

En quelques mouvements rapides, il fut sorti de la cellule, Moe et Mercer à terre à l'intérieur, toujours enfermés, et Lamb près de lui, lui murmurant à l'oreille : «La seule raison pour laquelle tu es dehors sans aucune charge contre toi est que ces connards méritaient ce que tu leur as infligé. Mais avise-toi encore une fois de toucher à une de _mes_ voitures, Echolls, et tu le paieras très cher.»

Logan émit un ricanement, se moquant comme d'une guigne de ce que pouvait lui faire subir Don Lamb, et un peu plus détendu d'avoir pu détruire le plus possible physiquement Mercer : «Ce fut un plaisir, shérif.»

* * *

Critiques/remarques/avis?:D


End file.
